1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to mobile irrigation systems. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to mobile irrigation systems and methods of variable water application configured to minimize soil disturbance.
2. Related Art
Mobile irrigation systems include elevated water conduits with a plurality of sprinkler heads depending from the conduits for dispensing water to an irrigated area. The water conduits are supported by towers mounted on wheels that propel the towers along the ground to be irrigated. Pivot type irrigation systems include a series of sections connected at a pivot end to a water source such that the sections follow a generally circular path about the pivot end during operation. Pivot type irrigation systems may be configured to operate in a full circle, wherein the system continuously follows a circular path in either a clockwise or a counterclockwise direction, or may be configured to operate in a partial circle, wherein the system follows an incomplete circular path and reverses direction at each end of the path.
Lateral type irrigation systems also include a series of sections, but rather than pivoting about a single point follow a generally linear path. Lateral irrigation systems are often configured to reverse direction upon reaching each end of an area to be irrigated.
Irrigation systems that reverse direction during irrigation can present operational challenges. When a mobile irrigation system reverses direction, for example, it travels over ground that was recently irrigated and that may be soft or muddy. This situation may result in the irrigation system creating ruts in the moistened soil or even becoming stuck. The problem is compounded after repeated application as the ruts may become larger and deeper.
One solution to this problem involves pausing operation of the irrigation system at the end of each run long enough to allow the soil to dry before reversing the direction of the system. Because it can take as long as several days to complete an irrigation run in a single direction, and may take many hours for the soil near the irrigation system to dry out sufficiently to avoid disturbance caused by the irrigation system wheels, this solution may result in insufficient water for the field and thus may affect crop production. Another solution involves continuously repairing ruts created by the irrigation system during operation. This solution also suffers from limitations in that it requires a user to repeatedly travel to the field to make the necessary repairs.